The Ruby Eyed Princess
by Mika1999
Summary: Sad but romantic story with Roy and Riza, completly random, but so is most of my stuff. :3


**The Ruby Eyed Princess**

"Hello Riza." Roy Mustang said causally as he walked through the halls, saying hello to his next in command.

"Good morning Sir." She said back. A smile tugged at his lips when she said hello to him. He walked into his office.

"Hello Fullmetal." The black haired man said as he saw the short blond haired teenager sitting on the sofa in his office.

"Yeah, yeah here's your crummy report." The boy said while giving him a bunch of papers.

"Hummm," Was all the older man seemed to be able to say this morning.

"Well, congratulations Ed, you made it through a mission without any screw ups. And to celebrate you can have the rest of the day off." Ed just looked at him with his jaw hanging open.

"That's not funny, now what do you want me to do?" He asked, Roy placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his gloved hands.

"I'm serious Ed, go ahead I'm in a good mood today." Ed shrugged and didn't second-guess him and left the room.

"Did you just give Fullmetal the rest of the day off, Sir?" Hawkeye said as she watched Ed run down the halls.

"Yes, I'm in a great mood right now. And to celebrate I think I'll take you out to dinner." Hawkeye eyed him suspiciously.

"Sir do you have a fever?" She asked while putting her hand to the back of his forehead.

"No! Come on it'll be fun to get out of this office once in a while!" Hawkeye shrugged, well it might be a good idea to get out for a while but still Roy never acted like this.

"Okay sir where should I meet you?" She asked and he laughed.

"Riza, I'll pick you up okay? Around 8:00 okay?" She nodded, and a small smile came across her lips.

* * *

"This is such a nice place Roy!" Riza said as she walked into the fancy place. Roy was in a Tux and Hawkeye decided to look formal in a black dress with her hair down. 

"Well a beautiful place for a beautiful lady." She blushed, was Roy drunk or something, what was he doing!

"Sir your table is ready." A man said while asking them to follow him to a candle lit table for two.

"Thank you." Roy said to the man, and as Riza was about to pull her chair up Roy came round behind her and took it away for her. He also pushed her in and pulled the napkin across her lap.

'Why all this attention? What is Roy doing? What could he possible be thinking?' Roy just got into his seat and smiled his strange smile at her. 'What was he planning?'

* * *

After the appetizers Roy let out a huge sigh. 

"Roy what's wrong?" She asked, she had really been enjoying herself and she didn't want anything to ruin the moment they were finally sharing.

"Riza, I wanted to wait until after dinner, but I can't." He said as he wiped his mouth and walked over to Riza's side.

"Roy is something bothering you?" She asked while trying to search his eyes for an answer.

"Riza, there is something bothering me, but only you can help me." Roy said as he got down on one knee, Riza eyes widened. 'He wouldn't not with out dating first. I mean wouldn't he?' Roy looked at her in her red eyes.

"Riza Hawkeye." He said as reached inside his pocket and Riza's hands went over her mouth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Riza was shocked that he hadn't asked her to marry him, but glad too. Because if he had she would have to say no, she just had to get to know him better. Riza looked down to see Roy with a small box with a gold ring inside, studded with rubies.

"The reddest brightest red rubies for my beautiful ruby eyed princess." Riza was in too mush shock, she couldn't think, speak, she couldn't even breath she was so happy. As if to know what was going on inside her head Roy told her.

"Just smile and nod if you like it." And that's all she could do was smile, squeak and nod her head viscously.

"You should smile more often, it's beautiful when you smile." Riza smiled even more and Roy smiled back and slide the ring on her and then was about to get up when he realized how close their lips were. Roy's though was stopped when Riza lips crushed against his own. Roy was so surprised at first he didn't know what to do, but then he embraced her and kissed her back. Everyone with in ear or eye short had seen or heard this emotional flick and was now cheering for the cute military couple.

* * *

A few months after Roy and Riza had been going out all of Central knew about it. And of course most people were relived. Some men were relived that he finally had the guts to ask her out, and the other people were female officers that knew it was okay to walk passed the Colonel's office and they knew that they would be safe. 

"Colonel!" Havoc said while running in to his office interrupting the couple. He ran in to see Colonel Roy Mustang drinking his coffee and Hawkeye polishing her ruby ring. (What did your perverted minds think Havoc was interrupting?)

"Colonel sorry to interrupt, but there's been a sighting on a few Ishbalens!" Roy jumped up and looked at Hawkeye, he was about to tell her to stay and he would be right back, when she got up put her ring down and grabbed her gun. "Sir, you don't think you leave me behind do you!" Roy smirked and went back to get his gloves and then they started outside into the drizzle to see about 20 people fighting the what looked like the entire military.

"I really don't think we should be here." Hawkeye said while looking around.

"No, we should, he's here Riza, and I know he is." Hawkeye nodded, she knew whom he was talking about, and he was taking about Scar. As if on queue an alchemic light came from an ally and 5 stone spikes started out of the ground right toward Roy.

"Roy!" Hawkeye yelled to him and took out her pistol. And started shooting while Roy snapped and blew the spikes up before they even got near him. This went on for about 10 minutes until Scar got a clear shot at Roy and took it. About 4 large spikes came at him at once.

"Hmmm." Roy said and he smiled and snapped his fingers making them disengage.

"Give it up Scar, you can't beat me." Roy would have kept ranting but he noticed Scar was still smiling. Then Roy felt a sharp pang in his chest, his eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. A very small stone spike was in his chest. Scar smiled and pushed his glasses up; he knew Roy would die, so why stick around?

"ROY!" Riza yelled as she ran to his side.

"R-riza I love you…" Roy managed to say as pain ran through every never in his body.

"Roy I love you too, but your going to make it okay?" She chocked out even she didn't believe her words so why should he? Hot tears flowed from her cheeks as she watched him deal with his last moments. She stroked his hair and kissed him.

"Roy I love you more than you could ever know." Roy tried to smirked and coughed. Riza winced at the sound of his pain. "Riza…" He managed to whisper her name. She looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked him. "Here." He said as he weakly took her hand and put something small in it. She gasped while it fell in her hands.

"The reddest brightest rubies for my beautiful ruby eyes princess." Riza was braking down on the battlefield, her comrades had kept them at bay and the ishbalens were surrendering.

"Just smile if you'll remember me." Roy said, he could feel his strength slipping away. Riza meekly smiled and held his hand tight.

"You should smile more often, it's beautiful when you smile. You will always be my beautiful ruby eyed princess…" Roy managed to finish as his hand loosened on hers.

"Roy…" Tears caught in her throat, she loved him and they had only had a few months together. She sniffed the tears back and looked at him again.

'You will always be my beautiful ruby eyed princess…' She kept hearing those words over and over again. She sniffed back more tears and kissed him for the last time. "Yes Roy I will, forever."

A/N- I was dared to write somthing mushy. :(


End file.
